Noah
Noah is the secondary antagonist in Trooper Village Stories. He was a Red Pikmin, and a rather fast one at that. Noah was introduced in Classic Kirby as the brother of Steve and Olivia. He later appeared during the Noah Arc in the first season of Trooper Village Stories as the main antagonist. He later joined Sgt Frog's Lonely Hearts Club Band and became a supporting antagonist. In his final appearance, Noah became an ally to the Natsuki Protection Force. Noah is the second most famous villain in Kirby Bulborb's shows (after Cyber Captain Olimar), and is also one of his most well-known characters. History Classic Kirby Noah's first appearance was The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie, in which he was an ally and the brother of Steve disguised as a Stormtrooper. Three years after the events of The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie, Noah moved to a different Pikmin town. While there, a group of Pikmin treated Noah like an outcast. Noah got his revenge by killing the group of Pikmin. But Noah went too far, and started having plans on taking over the entire world and becoming the fastest Pikmin ever. Trooper Village Stories He caused mass destruction to Pikstreet Avenue and the creatures that live there, making him a very threatening Pikmin. He went in a wall portal to do the same thing to Trooper Village, but he managed to get stopped by Twig, Thorn, Edge, and the Pikmin in Trooper Village. He went through a blue portal to return to Pikstreet Avenue. Then he possessed Thorn with a cape but managed to get defeated again. After escaping to Trooper Village again, he completely takes it over with the help of Sanic De Hedgehog. He was eventually jailed and Mayor R Bulborb re-gained control of the village. He later joined Sgt Frog's Lonely Hearts Club Band and became a supporting antagonist. In the final episode, he makes the decision to quit being a villain and became a protagonist. After Cyber Captain Olimar killed Steve, Olivia, and Joe, Noah attempted to avenge them by killing him, Brittany, and Dadsuki. However, before he got the chance, Dadsuki stopped time and fatally wounded Noah with The World. Knowing he would die, Noah transfers his remaining energy to Kirby Bulborb, Bowser, and Nicole before dying. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Nicole avenges Noah and Mayor R Bulborb by stabbing Dadsuki to death. Noah's ghost later appears alongside Mayor R Bulborb's to congratulate Nicole and her friends on avenging them. They later appear as allies to the Natsuki Protection Force, and Noah ends up working at Nicole's Manga Store alongside Mayor R Bulborb. Abilities Noah was capable of teleportation, as well as going really fast (as he was quite a FAST Pikmin). He was also shown to have shapeshifting abilities in Sailor V Fakes The Scene, in which he transformed into Minako Aino to trick Mayor R Bulborb. Notes * Noah's character was based on Thorn and Liquid Snake. * The name "Noah" is a reference to a scene in the finale of Twig & Pik-pik's second season, in which Twig said "No, ahhhhh!", and thus Noah was born. * Another character called Noah made an appearance on the fourth episode of MINJAK's series "Steve The Trooper Adventures". Category:Characters Category:Pikmin Category:Trooper Village Stories Category:Characters voiced by Pikminjake Category:Twig & Pik-pik Category:Deceased Category:Evil turns good Category:Sgt. Frog's Lonely Hearts Club Band Category:Characters from Season 1 Category:Characters from Season 2 Category:Characters from Season 3 Category:Deceased Characters from Season 3 Category:Ghosts Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Self-Aware Characters Category:Trooper Villagers Category:Kirby Bulborb's Favourite Characters Category:Good turns evil Category:Season 1 Antagonists Category:Season 2 Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Convicts Category:Others/Strange Powers Category:Characters from Kirby Bulborb's Meme Videos Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Original Pages Category:Deceased Characters from Trooper Village Stories Category:Characters Killed by Dadsuki Category:Classic Kirby Category:Minor Allies Category:Natsuki Protection Force Category:Mayors of Trooper Village Category:Fans of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Undead Characters